Release me
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Eu tive que aprender a lhe amar... E foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz em minha vida. Mais que sobreviver, mais que ser o salvador... Eu nasci para lhe amar, e apenas isso. - Pinhão, NC-17, marriage law, m-preg. Prólogo On.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **É, eu sei que eu não devia começar outro long, sendo que tenho que terminar Fearless (Supernatural - Wincest), mas eu to devendo um presente pra Marina - Narcisa Le Fay - desde o aniversário dela (14 de junho). Sem contar que essa fic é pro Projeto de Marriage Law do fórum Marauders Map. Então, é. Saibam que SIM, eu vou demorar para postar, mas NÃO, não vou abandonar essa fic. Ficaria imensamente feliz com reviews, ok? (: Boa fic!

* * *

**Release Me**

**Prólogo**

"_Finalmente a guerra terminou e o mundo bruxo poderá erguer-se novamente." – O Profeta Diário, 23/05/1998_

"_O Ministério está cogitando a idéia de obrigar todo e qualquer bruxo a se casar para poderem, assim, aumentar a população de bruxos que foi reduzida graças à guerra." – O Profeta Diário, 01/06/1998_

"_Foi confirmado, hoje, pelo Primeiro Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que todos os bruxos maiores de idade devem, obrigatoriamente, casar-se. Porém, há uma regra para isso. Bruxos sangue puro não podem casar-se com outros bruxos sangue puro. Os bruxos nascidos trouxas também não devem casar-se com bruxos nascidos trouxas. Além disso, os bruxos devem se casar com bruxos férteis – homens ou mulheres. E em um ano, devem estar casados e com um filho. Aqueles que não cumprirem a ordem em três meses serão casados com outros bruxos que também não se casaram – e se mesmo assim não houver a consumação do casamento após cinco meses desde o início da lei, estes bruxos serão presos em Azkaban, sem uma data específica para ser libertado. A Lei de Casamento entrará em vigor nesta tarde." – O Profeta Diário, 08/06/1998_

Harry já sabia o que fazer. Ele, o salvador do mundo bruxo, não poderia ser um mau exemplo para a população bruxa e deveria se casar o mais rápido possível.

Hermione e Ron já haviam combinado de que, caso a lei realmente entrasse em vigor, eles se casariam. E com isso, Harry sobraria. Porém, ele lembrou-se de Ginny.

Ginny fora sua namorada e também não tinha ninguém para casar-se. E ele ainda gostava dela, claro.

Porém, quando chegou n'A Toca naquele dia, ele não sabia que tudo poderia dar errado.

Ao chegar lá, escutara muita barulheira, muitas pessoas conversando ao mesmo tempo – o que fez com que não entendesse nada do que era dito lá dentro.

Meio receoso de estar interrompendo algo, Harry bateu na porta e engoliu em seco. Quando a porta abriu, uma Senhora Weasley risonha aparecera, olhando curiosamente para o garoto.

"Harry, querido! O que faz aqui hoje? Ron não avisou que viria." Ela saiu da frente, para que assim o moreno pudesse entrar em sua casa.

"Ah, não, Ron não sabia que eu vinha." O moreno respondeu um pouco envergonhado por não ter avisado a ninguém que apareceria ali. Algumas pessoas explodiram em risadas, e outras mais continuavam a conversar. "Estou interrompendo algo, Senhora Weasley?"

"Claro que não, Harry. É que com essa nova Lei, estamos preparando todos os casamentos... Sabe como é, certo? Muitos filhos, muitos casamentos e pouco tempo para ver tudo..." Harry assentiu.

Realmente, havia se esquecido da grande família e que todos deveriam se casar, uma vez que todos eram maiores. Lembrou-se, então, de pedir a mão de Ginny em casamento.

"Senhora Weasley, falando nisso... Eu gostaria de me casar com a Ginny e..." Porém parou de falar ao ver a cara da ruiva. Não entendera aquela cara, mas sabia que não podia ser um bom sinal. Ansioso, esperou.

"Ah, Harry, querido..." E ela colocou ambas as mãos no rosto do moreno. "Ginny já está noiva." Harry sentiu como se seu coração estivesse sendo triturado e arregalou os olhos, não acreditando. "Ela se casará com Seamus... Eles estavam namorando há algum tempo agora, e decidiram se casar, já que ela fez dezessete recentemente."

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Ele ainda gostava da ruiva, e agora que tivera a oportunidade de casar-se com ela, ela já estava com outro.

O moreno se despediu da mãe dos Weasley e aparatou. Não sabia ao certo aonde ia, mas estava chocado.

Sabia que Ginny não poderia esperar por ele para sempre. E, caso ele tivesse morrido na guerra, teria sido uma grande injustiça fazê-la esperar. Contudo, saber que ela não o amava mais doía.

A partir daquele dia, no entanto, ele foi à busca de uma noiva. Ele sabia que não poderia casar com qualquer uma, e desejava que ao menos fosse com alguém que ele conhecesse, uma amiga.

Até Ron e Hermione tentaram ajudar, correndo atrás de antigas colegas de escola, tentando arranjar alguém com boa índole para se tornar a mulher do grande salvador.

"Harry, por que não tenta arranjar algum amigo?" Hermione falou uma noite, faltando apenas um mês para o término de três meses.

O moreno cuspiu o suco que bebia, engasgando-se. Porém, antes de dizer qualquer coisa, Ron falou.

"Ah, Hermione! O Harry não é gay. Se ele fosse ele teria nos avisado com antecedência e teríamos procurado só homens!" O ruivo falou, colocando um pedaço imenso de bolo de chocolate na boca.

"Mas Ron, a essa altura, temos que fazer com que Harry case com alguém – de preferência conhecido – e que seja fértil!" Ron ia responder, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

"Para tudo. Homem? A idéia não é casar _e _ter filhos?" Tanto Hermione quanto Ron ficaram parados, olhando para Harry como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

"Harry... Você não sabia que alguns bruxos homens – geralmente os sangues puros – podem gerar filhos?" A garota perguntou.

"Er... Não?" Harry corou, perguntando-se se aquilo não era uma piada.

"Harry, você passou seis anos da sua vida numa escola para aprender o que? O essencial para viver numa sociedade bruxa, obviamente, você não aprendeu."

"Desculpe, cara. Mas nisso eu tenho que concordar com ela." Ron respondeu, segurando a mão da noiva.

"Mas...! Como eu saberia disso? Eu... Não me lembro de ter estudado sobre isso." O moreno falou, confuso. Os amigos se entreolharam e depois voltaram a olhar para Harry. Hermione suspirou e voltou a falar.

"Harry, neste momento, o mais importante é fazer você casar. Você _precisa _arranjar alguém para gerar o seu filho – ou para você gerar o filho dele. Imagina se você é obrigado a se casar com qualquer pessoa? Ou pior, se você é preso?"

Harry havia entendido, mas não sabia por onde começar. Precisava arranjar amigos solteiros – esperava que ao menos fosse mais fácil do que com as mulheres.

No entanto, o tempo foi passando e a lista de amigos diminuía. Era incrível como todos conseguiam se comprometer, mas ele não. E isso estava deixando-o cada vez mais preocupado.


	2. Capítulo I

**N/A: **Demorei... Mais de um ano. D: Mas aqui está o primeiro capítulo! Pretendo continuar escrevendo, tá? Como disse, posso demorar, mas não vou abandonar. Obrigada a todos pelas reviews. n_n

* * *

**Release Me**

**Capítulo I**

"_Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo, ainda não se casou. Será que não há alguém bom o suficiente para ele? Será ele tão exigente?" – O Profeta Diário, 20/08/1998._

"_Falta apenas dez dias para o fim do prazo de casamentos e Harry Potter ainda não está casado e nem está __na lista dos próximos casamentos até a data final. Será que o salvador será forçado a se casar? Ou será que ele conseguirá casar-se a tempo?" – O Profeta Diário, 29/08/1998._

"_O prazo finalmente se expirou e apenas 2,3% dos bruxos ingleses não se casaram a tempo. E entre eles está Harry Potter. Segundo relatos do mesmo, ele não conseguiu alguém para se casar durante os três meses, mas que realmente tentou. Agora será o Ministério que escolherá com quem ele se casará." – O Profeta Diário, 08/09/1998._

"Kingsley, você não entende!" O Ministro havia ido pessoalmente buscar Harry Potter para levá-lo até o Ministério. Afinal, eles se conheciam há algum tempo, e Kingsley realmente não podia acreditar que o outro fora capaz de não cumprir uma lei.

"Não tenho o que entender, Potter. As regras foram específicas e você não as cumpriu."

"Eu tentei, juro que tentei. Dê-me apenas mais uma semana. Eu juro que acho alguém!" Harry implorava, temendo ser casado com qualquer pessoa.

"Harry." O homem parou, virando-se para encarar o outro. "Você pode se casar com qualquer um. Você pode se casar com sangues-puros, Muggles e mestiços. Isso porque sua mãe era nascida Muggle e seu pai sangue-puro. Deveria ser muito mais fácil para você achar um pretendente. Mas em_ três meses_ você não achou."

"Eu sei, Kingsley. Mas eu não queria casar com qualquer pessoa e –" Foi cortado pelo outro.

"Desculpe, Harry, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer por você. Se eu abrisse uma exceção seria injusto com o resto da comunidade bruxa. Agora se contente em casar com quem lhe for ordenado e tenha esse filho, Harry."

E foi isso. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, eles foram até o Ministério. Harry foi direcionado a uma sala onde só havia homens. E isso fez com que o garoto se sentisse nervoso. Significaria que não havia nenhuma mulher disponível? Antes que pudesse se descabelar, no entanto, uma mulher – que obviamente trabalhava no Ministério – entrou.

"Vocês estão separados do grupo fértil – para aqueles que não sabem, são aqueles que podem gerar um filho, independentemente do sexo. Precisamos de um fio de cabelo de vocês para vermos com quem irão casar. Cada um ficará com a pessoa mais apropriada."

E a mulher pegou um fio de cabelo de cada um, colocando-os em pequenas caixinhas em que continham o nome de cada. Prometendo que voltaria em breve, ela se retirou. Encostado na parede, esperando o tempo passar, Harry entreouviu uma conversa – que por parte o animou.

"Soube que têm apenas dois homens férteis, o resto são mulheres." Um homem que devia ser uns cinco anos mais velho que Harry falou.

"Você sabe quem são?" Um homem gordinho que aparentava ser mais velho que o primeiro perguntou.

"Não. Mas provavelmente são sangues-puros. Quer dizer, quantos mestiços ou nascidos Muggles são férteis?" E então Harry parou de ouvir, começou a pensar.

Ele estava torcendo para se casar com uma garota. Se pudesse pedir um pouco, que ela tivesse em média a sua idade. E, se ainda pudesse pedir mais, que ela fosse bonita.

Mas ele sabia que com a sorte que ele estava tendo, apareceria uma mulher velha e feia. Talvez como as bruxas de Halloween, onde elas eram corcundas, tinham um imenso nariz e uma verruga na ponta. Harry tremeu ao imaginar ter que fazer um filho com uma mulher daquelas.

Tentou pensar em outra coisa, falhando miseravelmente. O bom é que pouco tempo depois, a mesma mulher que havia entrado antes na sala retornara e começara a chamar os homens, um por um. Uma ansiedade enchia seu peito ao ver os homens sendo chamados e ele não. Ao final, só sobrara ele, e quando a mulher lhe chamou, ele abriu um sorriso nervoso e se encaminhou até a outra sala.

Lá ele encontrou a última pessoa que ele pensara encontrar – e até por um segundo ele pensou que seria melhor ter encontrado uma velha, feia com verrugas.

"Malfoy?" O loiro virou-se, parecendo tão surpreso quanto Harry por vê-lo ali.

"O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?" Draco perguntou à mulher que estava sentando-se à mesa e que sorria divertida para os dois. Ela fez um movimento para que Harry sentasse, e meio hesitante, ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado do loiro.

"Vocês foram o casal com mais aptidões para essa união que eu já vi." A mulher falou, e isso fez com que Harry lançasse um olhar para Draco, que estava com a expressão fechada. "Bom, eu optei deixá-los por último porque... Bom, além de serem dois homens, eu imaginei mesmo que fosse acontecer algo assim."

"Mas, espere, como diabos temos aptidões para fazermos uma união?" O loiro perguntou, e Harry apenas assentiu, como se concordasse com a dúvida do outro.

"Os fios de cabelo que pegamos de todos passam por um teste para verem quem tem mais aptidão para ter um filho de quem, quem é sangue puro e não pode se casar com outro sangue puro. É simples o processo. No entanto, os fios geralmente ficam confusos e demoram para escolherem seu parceiro – por assim dizer. Mas o de vocês..." A mulher abriu um amplo sorriso e fechou os olhos momentaneamente, antes de abri-los novamente e concluir o que falava. "Os fios de vocês se uniram sem hesitação alguma. Nunca havia visto algo igual."

Draco pareceu bufar, e Harry estava sentindo-se frustrado. Ele não estava querendo acreditar que teria que casar e ter um filho com Malfoy. Justo ele, de todas as pessoas.

"Você está querendo dizer que teremos _mesmo_ que nos casar?" O loiro perguntou o que estava na mente de Harry e, quando a mulher confirmou, Draco se afundou na cadeira. "Por que_ eu_ tenho que ter o filho?" Ele resmungou mais para si do que para os outros – e por isso, nem a mulher nem Harry falaram nada sobre isso.

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Harry falou, o que chamou a atenção da mulher para si. "Quer dizer, nós nos odiamos, não sei como conseguiríamos fazer o filho." O moreno corou ao falar aquela frase, e Draco apenas se afundou ainda mais na cadeira.

"Terão que arranjar um modo." Ela falou, simplesmente. "Bom, como ambos são homens, temos mais coisas à conversar. Como, primeiro, aconselhamos que vão à esses médicos..." Falando isso, ela os entregou folders que se moviam e as frases mudavam. "Eles irão explicar todos os procedimentos de uma gravidez masculina."

Ela sorria e Harry ainda se perguntava a razão daquele sorriso – será que era porque ela sabia que eles se odiavam e seriam obrigados a se casar? Ou apenas era o trabalho dela ser simpática e ficar sorrindo daquela forma? Fosse qual fosse a razão, Harry a temia.

"E como e quando teremos que nos casar?" Harry perguntou, olhando para a mulher.

"Essa é a outra coisa que temos que conversar – Vocês já sairão daqui casados."

"O quê?" Os dois homens falaram em uníssono e alto. Draco até sentou-se corretamente na cadeira, olhando da mulher para Harry.

"Acho que vou vomitar." O loiro falou, levando uma mão ao rosto. A mulher deu uma risada baixa, levando uma mão à boca, para impedir o som de sair – Draco apenas a olhou por entre os dedos da própria mão e a fuzilou com o olhar.

"Claro que vocês podem fazer uma cerimônia depois, se quiserem, mas no documento já deverão ser casados." Ela retirou alguns pergaminhos de dentro de uma gaveta, deu umas batidas com a varinha e depois pediu para que ambos os homens retirassem suas próprias varinhas, e quando eles o fizeram, ela continuou. "É bem simples. Vocês precisam trocar alguns votos, então tocarão a ponta da varinha aqui..." Ela mostrou onde eles deviam tocar com a varinha – que era o mesmo local onde eles teriam que assinar os nomes deles. "E então, tudo será selado com um beijo."

Um silêncio predominou no local por alguns segundos. Enquanto Draco e Harry olhavam para a mulher como se ela tivesse uma cabeça a mais, tentáculos e estivesse prestes a explodir, ela continuava a sorrir. Por um momento, Potter achou que era uma piada e quase riu, mas Draco foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Sério que não tem mais ninguém neste imenso mundo para eu casar? Eu caso com qualquer coisa, até com uma mudblood, mas, por favor, tudo menos ele." Enquanto falava, Draco se aproximara da mesa, colocando ambas as mãos em cima dela e parecendo quase desesperado enquanto falava.

Harry, mesmo não querendo casar com Malfoy, não conseguiu evitar o sentimento que o apoderou. O loiro falava quase como se Harry fosse a pior coisa do mundo, e por alguma razão, o moreno sentiu-se ofendido com aquilo – e ele nem sabia explicar o motivo, uma vez que ele sabia que Malfoy era daquele tipo.

"Desculpe, Senhor Malfoy, mas por mais que até haja alguém, é impossível negar que você e o Senhor Potter estão destinados a ficarem juntos." Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a mulher continuou – o que fez Draco soltar uma bufada. "Quando quiserem começar, é só ficarem um de frente para o outro e começar seus votos." E ela esperou.

Durante longos segundos, nenhum dos dois se moveu. Nem Harry e nem Draco estava querendo aquele casamento, e se pudessem, atrasariam ainda mais o momento decisivo. No entanto, o moreno se deu por vencido pimeiro, virando-se para encarar Draco – e o loiro fez o mesmo, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes de Potter.

E naquele breve momento, quando Harry foi sugado para dentro dos olhos cinza, o moreno viu algo que não soube definir – no entanto, antes que ele pudesse pensar demais naquilo, Draco começou seu voto.

"Eu, Draco Malfoy, prometo ser leal, ser amigo, ser companheiro, ser tudo o que você precisa." Harry pode ver que as bochechas de Malfoy estavam completamente vermelhas. "Uno-me a você hoje, amanhã, para sempre." E então ele deu um toque no pergaminho e sua assinatura apareceu em dourado, como se ele tivesse acabado de escrevê-la.

Harry, que observou cada curva da assinatura de Malfoy se fazer no pergaminho, voltou sua atenção ao loiro, e o viu mais vermelho que antes. Sem saber o que falar, limpou a garganta, tentando ganhar tempo.

"Eu, Harry Potter, prometo cuidar de você, prometo dar-lhe tudo o que necessitar, prometo estar sempre ao seu lado." Harry notou como os olhos de Malfoy fugiam dos seus e depois voltavam a encará-lo. "Uno-me a você hoje, amanhã e sempre." E, assim como Draco, o moreno tocou com sua varinha onde logo em seguida surgiu sua assinatura.

Quando ele voltou o olhar para o loiro, ele viu que Draco fitava o chão, enquanto as mãos mexiam-se nervosamente. Engoliu em seco, levando uma mão até o rosto do outro e o erguendo o suficiente para fazê-lo olhar-lhe nos olhos novamente. E quando Draco o fez, Harry se aproximou e uniu os lábios aos do loiro, o beijando.

Suas assinaturas douradas no pergaminho brilharam uma última vez – o que confirmou o selamento do casamento.

**x.x.x**

Harry e Draco estavam andando pelo Diagon Alley juntos – embora estivessem relativamente longe um do outro e não estivessem conversando. Se olhassem para eles, achariam que não estavam juntos, era só coincidência o percurso que eles faziam.

Harry, no entanto, clareou a gargante e virou-se minimamente para Draco. Ele estivera pensando no que dizer desde que saíram do Ministério da Magia.

"Malfoy... Ahn... Você gostaria de ir ao St. Mungus ainda hoje ou... A casa onde estou morando é pequena, então teríamos que comprar outra... Você está morando sozinho? Ah, como está a sua mãe?" Ele falou tudo de uma vez, o que fez com que o loiro abrisse um pequeno sorriso – um tanto esnobe, Harry notou.

"Você fica quase uma hora sem falar nada para quando abrir a boca falar isso? Esperava mais do Salvador..." Draco olhou em volta e suspirou. "Minha mãe está bem, e eu tenho morado com ela e com meu pai – você deve saber que limparam o nome dele, certo? Não moramos mais na nossa antiga mansão, atualmente é em outra... Mas eu não me sinto confortável morando com eles e sendo casado com _você_. Prefiro que compremos outra casa."

Harry assentiu, tentando se lembrar de tudo. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o loiro, pensando.

"Mas quer ir primeiro ao hospital ou procurar casas?"

"Vamos ao hospital... Eu quero entender como... funciona."

Potter concordou com ele. Afinal, estava tudo muito enrolado ainda e ele precisava de explicações. Mesmo com Hermione lhe explicando, seria muito melhor estar com Draco no médico e o médico dando todos os detalhes. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry segurou na mão do loiro e aparatou para o St. Mungus.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Draco estava com a face toda vermelha e os olhos arregalados, mas Harry nem havia notado, ele fora direto para a recepção.

"Boa tarde!" A jovem enfermeira falou quando viu o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-E-Sobreviveu se aproximar. "No que posso ajudá-lo?"

"Boa tarde. Eu gostaria de saber se o Dr. Dolan está disponível para atender a mim e o meu marido, Draco Malfoy, no momento." E, com isso, ele apontou para Draco, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar em que haviam aparatado. De alguma forma, soou naturalmente chamar Malfoy de marido.

A garota, sorrindo, olhou uma tabela que estava grudada no balcão e, com a ponta do dedo, foi passando pelos nomes de todos os médicos, até chegar no de Dolan. Ao lado do nome dele estava escrito **DISP. **em letras verdes.

"Sim, ele deve estar em sua sala. Vou mandar um aviãozinho de papel para ele, mas podem ir." A garota informou a sala e o andar e como os dois deviam fazer para chegar lá.

Harry foi até Draco e, chamando-o de volta para a realidade, foram para a sala que a garota explicou. Quando chegaram lá, o Dr. Dolan estava na porta aguardando por eles.

"Senhor Harry Potter, Senhor Draco Malfoy! Bem vindo! Vieram para saber sobre a gravidez masculina, estou correto?" Harry assentiu, dando as mãos para o médico e o cumprimentando. "Bom, entrem, temos muito o que conversar!" E o médico entrou na própria sala. Harry esperou que Draco entrasse primeiro e depois entrou, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Malfoy.

O médico balançou a varinha algumas vezes e algumas folhas vieram voando para a sua mesa. Ele as organizou e respirou fundo, para começar.

"Como devem saber, é mais comum um sangue-puro engravidar do que algum mestiço. É incrível, pois só nesses momentos podemos ver quem realmente é sangue-puro, uma vez que nossa civilização já foi tão misturada com a dos trouxas." O médico sorriu, como se fosse uma revelação. "Isso explica porque é possível que o homem engravide. O corpo é totalmente mágico – não que o dos mestiços ou dos nascidos trouxas não sejam, mas é algo passado de geração por geração."

Harry ficou em silêncio. De certa forma, ele se sentiu meio deslocado – parte dele sempre acreditara que, em algum lugar na história, alguém da família Malfoy – ou Black – teria se misturado com um sangue mais trouxa. Mas como pode perceber, Draco era realmente sangue-puro. Não era como Tom Riddle que odiava os mestiços e trouxas, mesmo sendo um mestiço.

Draco, por outro lado, não parecia nem um pouco impressionado com aquele fato.

"Devo avisá-los que a gravidez masculina é muito similar à feminina." O médico continuou. "A concepção é feita através do ato sexual, a gravidez dura nove meses, o homem terá desejos e em certo ponto poderá ficar com os hormônios a flor da pele. Como não há um útero no homem, ele, magicamente, cria uma placenta em um local entre o intestino e os rins. Por isso, o nascimento deve ser por cesária. E há também diferenças entre a gravidez masculina e a feminina. O homem não tem como amamentar e obviamente não tem ciclo fértil – está sempre fértil. E a gravidez masculina tem muito risco – é muito mais sensível do que a feminina. Então, quando o senhor Malfoy engravidar, precisaremos fazer consultas regularmente e ter muita certeza que não aconteça nada com o senhor Malfoy – fisica ou psicologicamente."

No começo da visita ao médico, Dr. Dolan estava sorrindo e parecia excitado por cuidar daquele caso de gravidez masculina. Mas ao chegarem ao final, ele estava falando muito sério e até com certa preocupação na voz.

Harry olhou de rabo de olho para Malfoy e notou que o garoto estava levemente assustado. Mas Potter tinha que admitir – ele mesmo estava apavorado.

"Eu já cuidei várias vezes de casais homossexuais que tiveram filhos. E eu também já vi de tudo, mas sempre consegui obter o melhor resultado. Prometo dar o meu melhor para o futuro filho de vocês." O homem sorriu novamente, levantando-se. Harry e Draco fizeram o mesmo. "Por favor, venham sem hesitação daqui há uma semana... Quero dizer, supondo que vocês já tenham tentado algumas vezes." O Dr. Dolan falou, o que fez Draco virar o rosto e Harry sentir-se realmente envergonhado.

"Está certo, doutor. Vemo-nos semana que vem." E, com isso, Harry pegou na mão de Malfoy novamente, o levando para a área da recepção. No entanto, antes de aparatarem, Draco se soltou.

"Eu sei o caminho." Ele falou, vermelho e emburrado. Harry corou também, desviando o olhar.

"Ah, desculpe..." Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta dos dois, até que Harry finalmente continuou. "Vai para a sua casa ou...?"

"Minha mãe quer saber como eu fui, mas..." Olhos cinza encontraram os verdes de Harry. "Acho que não estou preparado para contar a eles." Ele finalmente falou, o que fez com que Harry abrisse um sorriso compreensivo.

"Gostaria de passar a noite no meu apartamento, então?" Draco estava visivelmente apreensivo e envergonhado, então Harry logo continuou. "Posso dormir no sofá, se quiser."

Draco apenas assentiu e, novamente, Harry pegou na mão do loiro e aparatou para o seu apartamente. O moreno não sabia porque, mas até estava ansioso por passar aquela noite com o loiro – só não podia dizer isso a ele.

**Continua...**


End file.
